Position reporting devices are frequently used to locate and report a position of a person or object. A typical device includes Global Positioning System (GPS) technology or similar location module potentially linked to a mobile communication system for transmitting the location information. Position devices operating within location based services, such as fleet tracking or the like link location back to a central management system. Location services may also target appropriate content to infield users based upon the users' current position. These services assume the field units are of two possible types, uniquely tracked transmitters or content receivers.
The first type of service focuses on devices that are linked to fleet tracking services, criminal location tracking bracelets, or similar services where the device is monitored against a set of location grids or other logical tracking areas. These devices are persistent elements in a defined system and act as movable elements in that system. The second type of service focuses on devices that are not persistently tracked in a defined grid but linked against a set of content tied to particular locations.
In both cases, the location enabled devices post location into a service that already contains predefined areas or other constructs that create areas linked to predetermined responses. For example, some responses might include sending an alert when a criminal leaves a preset area or delivering content to someone who is in proximity to a store.
Both the uniquely tracked transmitter and content receiver approaches require the formation of the predefined areas. The formation of these predefined areas relies on the manual drawing of an area or line in the tracking tool, which is highly speculative and error prone as the individual drawing the area does not have direct contact with the current situation within which the devices are being used. Additionally, there is no appropriate means to update the area.
Accordingly, there is a need for an improved approach to location awareness.
Skilled artisans will appreciate that elements in the figures are illustrated for simplicity and clarity and have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements in the figures may be exaggerated relative to other elements to help to improve understanding of embodiments of the present invention.